User talk:Ciwey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leon page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 16:48, June 17, 2010 Leon page Good job on starting the Leon page, but we kinda had an edit conflict :). Kudos to being faster than me. The Yoshiman 97 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for the welcome. :) I haven't been Wiki-ing for a long time, so hopefully I don't end up, well, effing up anything. --Ciwey 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You sure that info on the "Gun shop" page was wrong? The page Gun Shop Standoff says they'll appear if you haven't killed Cletus. If you haven't killed him.. you didn't do the scoop. That page may be wrong though. - Ash Crimson 01:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * The section I removed said that if the scoop is completed, the gun shop trio won't appear. I'm not sure if things are different in the Wii version, but I've killed Cletus and gone on to encounter Brett, Jonathan, and Alyssa in the original version. --Ciwey 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Wii version either. Anyway, I'll take your word for it. - Ash Crimson 01:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, dood! - Ash Crimson 19:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Case You don't mind if I clean that case template up a little but, do you? Links don't show up to great on dark gray. - Ash Crimson 20:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, go for it. :) I'm not that great with coding and all, but I just wanted to clean up the pages of cases, so I made a placeholder template. Speaking of cases though, they should probably be renamed soon on account of the new DR2 cases coming up. Any plans on that? --Ciwey 20:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think we're going to have to name them something like "Case 1-1:Case". We'll worry about it when DR2 is a little closer to its release date though. - Ash Crimson 20:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Changed it. The colors don't look great, but the links are visible. - Ash Crimson 20:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Rebecca pic Hello! Just curious, where'd you get that new Rebecca pic? Cheers! --Mistertrouble189 03:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) * Screencapped the cutscene from here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQRsCBWuYSI --Ciwey 03:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks, and it's all good. I saw one of the early vids of Chuck fighting the Twins but they didn't show the outcome. It's ok! I expected someone (or both) to die. But we should try to avoid those "major" spoilers until DR2 is released (so thats like Twins, Stacey, Tyrone and Leon for now?) But keep up the good work! --Mistertrouble189 04:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Good job on the edits! You really seem to know what you're doing, have you edited on other wikis before? Again, great job! Keep up the awesome work. Frank-West 00:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks. :) I actually used to edit the Heroes Wiki a while ago, but I haven't been involved with wikis for some time since, so I'm actually still getting used to it. Just doing what helps. :) --Ciwey 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Well keep it up, you're doing great! Hope you stay a while; you're a really great community member and editor. Frank-West 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cases Thanks :] I'm using my PC and laptop to edit and cap pics haha it's hard work! And no prob about the pics - I just didn't know before since the earlier cases didn't already have the "275px" in the infobox, but thanks for the headsup! --Mistertrouble189 02:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from MagcargoMan Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. You're doing a great job with the editing. Today I just made my 500th edit. MagcargoMan 06:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, congrats on reaching that milestone. :) You've been doing a great job too; keep up the good work! --Ciwey 06:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I have a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to comment on it? (note: delete this bit after reading because Ash Crimson gets angry if I "advertise" my blog). MagcargoMan 06:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Uh... Nothing personal, but I'm just not really a fan of custom ideas, so I think I'll pass on that. I'm sure you've put a lot of effort into it though, so kudos on that. :) (and I'm not sure I should be deleting talk page messages...? The last wiki I edited, there was a strict rule on not allowing deletion of talk page stuff except strikethroughs.) --Ciwey 09:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's ok. Thanks for letting me know (sometimes a person who doesn't want to comment doesn't even respond), So I apprieciate that. Good work with the editing. Thanks. MagcargoMan 11:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Chad Hey, can I ask where it was that you saw Chad? Sorry for asking. My fanboyism is acting up since now I know theres a video I missed. Dengarde 17:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes!! Please can you tell us in which video does Chad appears??? Thanks Nickjaro 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Hehe I'm the third fanboy to be curious about this as well!--Mistertrouble189 18:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Here it is. --Ciwey 23:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** THANKS!!!Nickjaro 03:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Thanks, you see that happens to me too when i get captured by the cultists. my survivors dont die! they just drain HP THANK YOU SO MUCH for understanfing :D Hey I told her not to talk like that anymore. I apologize for the language she used.. You should remove her last two messages from your page because they're kind of awful.. - Ash Crimson 13:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. If you need anything else just ask. =j - Ash Crimson 14:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I apologize She probably won't, but I will. I apologize for Alice's actions to you. It's obvious that she really didn't like you. Anyway, she has been blocked from editing on the Dead Rising Wiki, for 2 weeks. She won't be harassing you for a while. I apologize for the inconvenience. The Yoshiman 97 01:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello, I have a question for you. You edit a lot, and you do a lot of good work, so would you like to be an administrator? I'm asking because until Ash's computer gets fixed, I'm basically replacing him, and you seem like you'd make a good admin. What do you say? Frank-West 04:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I'm flattered. I'd love to be able to help out around here and abuse admin authority from time to time. ;D So yeah, I'm on board with it! --Ciwey 07:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Something seems suspicious in this post... Oh well probably nothing. =) Anyway you got the admin powers now! You can now use rollback to quickly revert an edit, block users from editing the wiki, (Use this on vandals) and protect pages. You can set the level of protection to set if only registered users can edit or only admins, which is useful if the page is in an edit war of suffering multiple accounts of vandalism. Don't go power crazy now. Besides that, Ash has a rule where if an admin doesn't edit for a week or two, their admin power is revoked. Anything else you need to know? Congratulations! Frank-West 15:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and I forgot to tell you, you can also delete pages. Frank-West 15:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Welcome to the crew :) --Mistertrouble189 15:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, you guys. :) I'll do my best. --Ciwey 15:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin. You'll be a good one, I feel it. The Yoshiman 97 01:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blog Check out my blog page plz. ? I see you just contributed to an article for DR2. Are you getting this info from trailers or what? :Gameplay videos. I don't recall which website they were found at, but you can find them at Youtube by searching "Dead Rising Chopping Mall." --Ciwey 18:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) your picture request RE: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests thank you for adding a pic request. Unfortunately, I just saw your request, and will have to finish it Wednesday evening, CST. Do you think your fascination with keys has some deeper psychological meaning? J/K ;) I think File:Family_picture.jpg is from: IGN http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/748/748396/imgs_1.html or another video game site. you probably can't get a better pic than File:Family_picture.jpg. (here is the reason why): :"Just about all the picture-perfect screenshots that you find on GameSpot are given to us directly by developers or publishers. You see, the only way to get these quality screenshots is take snap them directly from the system's frame buffer using some type of application that can tap into it. Developers and publishers are able to tap into the frame buffer directly when playing games with their development kit, which usually has a utility on it specifically for taking screenshots from a game. The screenshots are directly saved to the hard drive on the development kit, and from there they are sent to GameSpot for us to display. (It's worth noting that sometimes publishers and developers "clean them up" a bit in Photoshop, but I'll avoid naming names.)"http://www.gamespot.com/gamespot/features/all/gamespotting/120701/p7_01.html I am still having issues with making the screenshots the very best that they can be. But that said I can record the entire episode of cliff's death and take 1 second screen shots the entire time the wallet is showing, giving you different perspectives. I want to take the opportunity to say that I have been very impressed with your work on this wikia, and have been following it for sometime. What you contribute is interesting and enjoyable to read. Anno1404 08:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *That's fine; I added the requests because I had just made the pages for a couple of key items and wanted to get some pictures for them. I didn't know we had a picture of the empty store key (though to be honest because I didn't look that hard :P), so thanks whoever added it, it's a great quality, so you don't have to go to the trouble of screencapping it again. And finally, thanks. :) I try my best. --Ciwey 13:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Dead rising out of control space rider card only.png Dead rising maintence tunnel key.png Dead rising maintence tunnel key cropped.png Crappy quality, as I was worried about. We will see how many more i can get. Anno1404 04:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :added maintenance tunnel keys, since you have a thing for keys. Anno1404 05:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Button Template How do you get the Xbox buttons? Can you send me a link to it or something? :See the templates at Category:Button Templates. Go check out... ...Talk:Books and leave your input. Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 01:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Check out these pages: Cycling Book, Travel Book. I made them today and they look great.-LovesWiki Space Rider key card Hey, I believe you requested the key card image to be uploaded? Well it's available so we can make a page! Do you happen to know the name of the card? Cheers, Mistertrouble189 20:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :It already exists. :) See ID Card --Ciwey 20:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) well.... just cause you think that it shouldnt be up doesnt mean another user agrees with you. listen what if someone wants outtake photos for like the leaderboards of something, just let it be up there stop making such a big deal about it. it's intresting, also If your a admin or a self-proclaimed admin, i must be a beautiful fairy princess with my rainbow wings of fairyness and such.-- Michelle you have to unlock the michelle page, it states in the admin rules "A admin cannot lock a page due to user conflict that is not vandilism" :I placed the page under protection not because I disagreed with your edit, but because it seemed a counter-productive edit war was imminent. I am perfectly willing to remove the protection if you agree to take the dispute to the talk page rather than constantly undoing edits even if they contain legitimate changes (e.g. grammatical or punctuation errors). And for future reference, please sign messages left on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. --Ciwey 07:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Achievements Thanks for telling me that. MagcargoMan 02:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Prestige Points Hey, so we did a good job formatting the scoop and survivor pages, I think we got them all! I was checking out the survivors page on the other wiki and found a chart with all the PP rewards that we can use to fill in PP on scoop & survivor pages (so far I've been replaying the game, but forgot to note the PP bonuses for some people ><) http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Survivors Just letting you know so we can both work on that. --Mistertrouble189 06:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Sweet! I'll start filling them in then. --Ciwey 10:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Fire Ax/Axe Oh, okay. I just got confused because most DR pages link to Fire Axe. Sorry sorry for the chrystal thing i didnt know and the clip i wasnt sure about putting it on the page but must thought if someone didnt like they would take it down which is fine Come on Pointless? Why you so douche? Deathsculler Wow... You've been set up. http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADeathsculler&diff=30599&oldid=30598 --Mistertrouble189 23:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *It appears this isn't his first ban...he's had trouble in the past it seems. Whatever, I guess it's a relief not to have to keep reverting his edits that are solely for achievements. --Mistertrouble189 23:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Lol, that was getting annoying. But it has stopped, that's good. --Mistertrouble189 00:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Explain Explain to me why you permabanned Sculler. I know he was achievement grinding.. but there must've been some other reason. - Ash Crimson 23:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I see. It's fine I guess. - Ash Crimson 23:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Wait.. so you never called him a whiny bitch? - Ash Crimson 23:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: I didn't think you did... just needed to make sure. =j - Ash Crimson 00:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Deathsculler I reduced his ban to 3 months... a perma-ban is harsh. You have to be truly malicious to earn a perma-ban, and while Deathsculler was dirty, he was actually a decent contributor. He, while cIose, in my eyes doesn't classify as a vandal. But I've reduced his ban, and let's see what he learns when he comes back.The Yoshiman 97 02:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) True. Posing as someone else is pretty evil. But at least give him a chance to learn a lesson. If he comes back and learns something, maybe even apologizes, then all is forgiven. If not and comes back the same way he was before, I'll eat my words and ban him myself. We should at least give him a chance and not ban him here for the rest of his life.The Yoshiman 97 03:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't Change my stuff! Please don't change my things i'm doing I'm looking at the websites mall directory and editing some stores appearances. PLEASE don't change them. I know what i'm doing. Promise. --TheConvictsSUCK 01:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) OK OK. That makes sense. But believe me when I say i'm getting valid info. It's on DR2's site. New info You seems to have just uploaded a buttload of images I've never seen. Care to share where you got them? Dengarde 17:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind. I just noticed that the official site is FINALLY online. Dengarde 17:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oldest Survivor I don't get it. Why you revive that back to "Oldest Survivor" from "Oldest Woman Survivor"? Can you try prove it with Floyd Sanders? It said him being oldest male character in the game. --FredCat100 19:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Then would that make it clearly, Floyd being older, behind to her? Instead of have him as oldest male. --FredCat100 19:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, kind sir. I apologize for stopping you from your work here, but I feel you should read a blog I recently posted. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheManOfIron/It_has_come_to_my_attention. Thank you. TheManOfIron 07:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Deadrising mobile why is that not on here Bobby boy. Did you reallt think you could get away without showing us where you saw bob? :P Dengarde 10:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank ya kindly. Dengarde 10:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well there wasn't that much info in the cutscene either. From what I could make out, the dialog was... Reb: Better get used to that view, Chuck. (Meaning the "Behind Bars" thing, I'm guessing.) Chuck: Cute. Someone: Hope I don't have to to everything for you. Then they decide to skip the scene, those bastards. UGH. I just wish SOMEONE would record those scenes in the demo's already. Dengarde 10:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Bobby and Roland See the right image. They may not have faces right now, but they are in DR2, role unknown. Dengarde 01:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG We present to you the opportunity to survive a horde of zombies by joining Dead Rising: The Infection as one of our players. Coming Soon. What I said to Ash about Repo Absolutely. I'm just not too keen on adding images yet. And when I said Repo Man was "annoying" I meant having to always edit the stuff right after he made a page. It was exhausting! But case closed. He's new. No more making comments about him.--TheConvictsSUCK 18:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Deathsculler Y'know Deathsculler? I think we should give him back his talk page if he does actually apologize. What harm could he do? I think he's learned his lesson, and we can always just reblock him if for some reason he starts achievement farming again. What do you think? Maybe we should ask the other admins too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 17:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Alright. So should I unblock him completely or just his talk page? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 17:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi hello i havem ade edits but you deleted them,sorry for that i just wanted to ad those parts so sorry for the trouble since im just new to the wiki buisness :) Re: Article Stubs Sorry, it wasn't intentional. It's just that they were only about three lines on those articles. I've seen bigger articles on this wiki that some people have classified as article stubs, so what was it hurting. I didn't find it deconstrutive, because they actually were stubs. Sorry if I caused any inconvenience. MagcargoMan 00:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put it on every page, and the ones I did really were stubs. MagcargoMan 06:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The four main 'Tape it or die' characters were classified as article stubs, and they had more writing on them, so to say an article on the minor TioD characters which had less info isn't a stub is truly unjustified. Also you said Travis Conyers wasn't a stub? This is all that was on his page besides the template: "Travis Conyers is a former Terror is Reality contestant. His signature weapon is a slicecycle." Same goes for Patricia Kucharska: "Patricia Kucharska is a former Terror is Reality contestant and the first female contestant to win the show." If that's not a stub, than I am truly suprised. Additionally, Ricky Lloyd has less info than Johnny Pipes, but someone classified Johnny as a stub. MagcargoMan 05:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the message Ciwey. Not sure what else to say really. See you around the wiki. :) Did it occur to you that I never knew about the template. Please explain it. It isn't very fair to jump to such conclusions if all the evidence and testimonies haven't been gathered and listened too. Also, if you were one who said above: "Thanks for the message Ciwey. Not sure what else to say really. See you around the wiki. :)" I would like to say that I can't edit every day, so sometimes I don't get messages until I log on about a few days later, so don't jump to conclusions. MagcargoMan 06:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey What do you think about these: Template:DR1W/ Template:DR2W? It makes it so that we don't have to type out "For this weapons counterpart see..." for every weapon that appears in both games.. instead it's just a clickable button that goes at the top of a page. For an example of how it works look at the Garbage Can pages. - Ash Crimson 16:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm.. I put them up there to avoid cluttering the article. You think making the buttons larger would help? - Ash Crimson 16:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll try and get that to work. The text got all funny and overlapped with the heading when I tried it before. =\ Maybe inserting a break would help. - Ash Crimson 16:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: How's this? I think it's noticeable enough now. - Ash Crimson 16:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::That makes more sense. =D - Ash Crimson 16:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It will work with stores. I forgot to mention how to use it.. just type It's DR1W for the one with the DR logo. - Ash Crimson 16:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Edit: Uh, no it wouldn't work for two of the same stores.. I'd have to make a different version like "For the stores other location click here". - Ash Crimson 17:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC)